Bound by the Bite
by GuardianKile
Summary: Teen Wolf Alternative Universe where Paige never existed. Derek Hale has had a Hell of a life, ranging from losing his entire family in a fire to the mysterious murder of his sister Laura. Yet when he returns to Beacon Hills, his dark past in the form of devilish female has seemingly followed him. Can his heart and soul, now bound my darkness and grave decisions be able to take i
1. Chapter 1

Well frankly...being the moon's mistress is a bitch. And unfortunately when you're tangled in a web of werewolf matters, everything usually goes to shit right around the time she is at her biggest, brightest and of course... fullest.

Beacon Hills was her home and like clockwork on the night she dreaded above all, an Alpha's death was calling her back. Back to where it all began and the family she had tried so hard to protect, defend but most of all forget.

Her blood boiled, encapsulated within her throbbing veins as she fought the change. Her claws begging to be released as the moonlite rays devoured her bedroom. Sweat beaded on her skin as she urged her muscles and bones to not shift as the night beckoned her outside.

She panted, curling into a ball within her shredded sheets, her soul leaping at the chance to run free through the forest outside the pack's compound but her mind knew better; the last time she had given in to her animalistic desires it had resulted in one hell of a bloody morning.

The amount of control she had acquired over the last decade of shifting had become inconsequential over the last few years; due to the fact that she no longer had the one thing that kept her grounded.

Her heart.

It was during her thrashing and gnawing when she felt it. That sudden jolt of electricity coursing through her, signaling with icy tendrils that another of her kind whom she was connect too had left this world. And by the lesion cleaving it's way through her chest, she knew it wasn't a quiet death.

"Laura.." She whispered as she lurched out of bed. It took her mere minutes to ready herself for the long journey home. Slamming her foot down on her crotch rocket making it roar to life, her eyes flared allowing her inner wolf and soul to intertwine once more in order to bestow revenge upon her unseen enemies.

_Meanwhile in Beacon Hills_

A newly turned Scott McCall is busy finding ways to piss off his supposed creator Derek Hale including getting himself hunted and threatening the lives of his friends and family. Mainly by ignoring Derek's advice like it was a disease and instead relying on his human companion, Stiles, and google for his answers.

By the time she reached Beacon Hills, weeks had passed because of the constant need to dodge not only hunters but those of her own kind. First stop was the site of the old Hale house; swiftly the barrage of old scents hit her like a freight train. It was so difficult to decipher one from another since so many people had appeared to have trampled through the area but Laura's was at least the most pungent. She glared at the hole in the ground, a hasty grave, surrounded by a spiral and knew she clearly wasn't the only one with revenge on their mind.

Continuing to search the property it became evident that a new player was in town. Friend or foe, she was going to track them down for answers. Surprisingly to her, their trail led to the High School Lacrosse field filled to the brim with hormonal teenage boys.

"Oh, joy," She groaned as she parked her bike by the stands.

Stiles who was busy gulping down air from running laps was the first to spot her. Scott noticed him gawking towards the bleachers so he stopped beside him, a worried look on his face.

Dismounting a black on black crotch rocket stood a young woman clad in a leather jacket and tight jeans. Removing her helmet, long wavy raven locks swept around her in the wind, a stark contrast to her skin, so fair she could have been carved from alabaster. Calmly she slid her aviators down as she surveyed the males with her enhanced vision. Her emerald green eyes bore into Stiles immediately. The scent of new wolf wafting towards her from his direction. It wasn't until Scott turned to face her that she knew.

"Who's that?" Scott smiled, trying hard not too stare.

Stiles continued to gawk, a lazy smile appearing on his lips as he tried his best to flirt from afar.

"That my friend," he smirked, " Is a bona fide maneater."

The woman couldn't help but grin as she spied on their conversation with her wolf hearing. Maneater indeed.

"You have no idea boys." She whispered to herself as her phone vibrated to life.

"Dude…" Stiles called to Scott who was occupied deeply inhaling the woman's scent as it was carried on the breeze across the field.

"Dude! Not a great time to go camping."

"What?" Scott asked, utterly confused.

Stiles rolled his eyes, cleared his throat. "You pitched a tent man."

"Huh"

Stiles feverishly pointed down in frustration, more so that he had to be the one to point it out.

Scott looked downward, crimson spreading quickly from his cheeks as he discovered the erection protruding from his shorts.

"Shit!" He squealed, covering himself as he turned away from everyone.

"The Hell Man! Alison?" Stiles asked, looking around to see if Scott's crush was nearby,

"Not this time…" He stammered, he gestured towards the newcomer who now looked furious as she seethed at whoever was on the receiving end of her conversation.

"It's her…. her smell...I….I think…"

"Her smell." Stiles restated. "Like what, is she in heat? Can girls go into heat?"

Scott's jaw almost dropped, "Eww no!..I hope not."

If she wasn't already irritated enough that comment made her blood boil.

"Moronic pup!" She growled, shoving her phone in her pocket. She caught his eyes, boring her predatory gaze into him as she forced her eyes to flare luminous arctic blue. In that instant he knew she was a wolf, because he had seen those eyes before. Those eyes belonged to his enemy. Derek Hale.

Scott and Stiles scrambled to leave practice so they could follow the wolf that found them. In didn't take long for Scott to pick up her scent since it was so intoxicating to him, and tracked her to the Hale house. Her bike abandoned right next to the grave the boys had uncovered.

"So you're the pup that not only found Laura but got Derek Hale arrested," came a feminine growl from above.

Scott's eyes began to shimmer till they were his wolfen yellow but before he knew what hit him he was pinned against a large tree, his feet dangling several inches above the ground, claws digging into his throat, while Stiles freaked out yards away.

He snapped at her and tried to escape her grasp but she was exponentially stronger and pissed off on top of it.

"First off PUP! She seethed. You're a damn fool. Derek Hale did not kill his sister."

"His sister?" Stiles muttered,

"Yes, sister or did I stutter!" She seethed.

"Then why did he bite Scott if he wasn't trying to hide something?" Stiles chirped up.

Something primal fractured within her at that accusation, making her ram Scott as hard as she was capable into the tree causing it to rain debris everywhere. Stiles squeaked and dove for cover.

"Dev?" came a deep voice from around the burned remains of the house.

Her head whipt towards Derek, who was walking towards the commotion, her eyes blazed.

Scott tried to inhale while she was distracted but the small sound drew her attention back to him making her bare her fangs, releasing a vicious growl, readying her strike.


	2. Chapter 2

Swiftly Derek bolted towards her, Stiles watching on in anticipated horror.

Derek halted directly behind her; using his left hand he grabbed her jaw and yanked it hard to the side, while his other pulled down the neck of her jacket and shirt exposing the supple skin of her neck and shoulder. His eyes flared as he released his fangs and plunged his teeth deep into her flesh. Her breathing hitched as her grip slowly began to relax. Derek closed his eyes focusing solely on her. His right hand drifted to her waist making her back arch as he pulled her flush against him. Blood seeped from the corners of his mouth, running down her back.

Scott dangled, purely stunned as he witnessed the spectacle in front of him. Derek bit down harder, tightening his grip around her waist. Ever so slowly, Scott's feet touched the ground as her eyes closed and a small moan escaped her lips. Wiggling his way as far away from her as he could, her grip tightened back up.

"Shit!" Stiles yipped, pacing near them.

One final time Derek retracted then chomped down ruthlessly with a snarl. Moments later Derek and the woman's eyes flew open in unison. Their Arctic blue irises momentarily encompassed by a ring of fiery red.

A single tear fell from her eye as the inner wolf quieted, her eyes returning to their emerald green state. She released her grasp on Scott allowing Derek to maneuver her backwards away from the boys, weary to relinquish his hold.

Stiles ran up to Scott yanking him as far away from the couple as humanly possible.

"What kind of fifty shades of grey crap was that!?"

Instantly she was back to lunging towards Stiles with a snarl. Stumbling over his own feet to scramble away from her, he tripped on a root and fell flat on his ass.

Derek held steady, "Do you ever know when to shut up?" he rasped.

"What? Is it her time of the month or something?" Stiles retorted.

"If you don't shut your mouth I will let her rip out your vocal cords." Derek promised, releasing his grip on her. Stiles squealed and ran to hide behind Scott who wasn't quite breathing normally yet.

The woman slowly stepped away from Derek, cracking her neck that was now gory from the bite. To the boys surprise she began stripping off her leather jacket, followed by the rest of her clothes until she was down to her bloody shirt and black undergarments.

"Ok this really is fifty shades." Scott coughed as he maneuvered to the safety zone behind Derek.

"You need to heal." Derek commanded her, the wounds he inflicted still overflowing with liquid crimson.

The woman rolled her eyes as she finished stripping but before the men got a true eyefull, she leapt in the air and where she landed a massive obsidian wolf stood in her stead.

"Ahhh...ahhh wolf…tha..thats a...a wolf! Like a real wolf." Stiles stuttered.

"What gave it away? The claws? Maybe the teeth trying to rip your throats out. Of course she's a wolf." Derek scoffed, a smirk spreading as he stared at the animal.

"Her name is Devin Walker." He finally introduced as she stood back up, transitioning swiftly back to human form; the bite marks now missing.


	3. Chapter 3

Devin strutted over to her bike and yanked out a bottle of water from her bag, pouring it over herself to wash away the remaining blood.

"What? Has the pup and his squeak toy never seen a naked woman before?" She asked.

No response, only slack jaws as she put back on her undergarments and jeans.

Derek without a word pulled off his shirt and handed it to her. Scott couldn't help but notice how her scent changed the second his shirt was now covering her.

"It wasn't me." Derek stated, now that the shit show was seemingly coming to an end.

Scott turned to face him, "Huh?"

"I didn't bite you."

"Yes you did." He quipped.

"No. He didn't. If he had, you would have died an agonizing death weeks ago." Devin responded while she tied up her hair in a ponytail.

"Then who did?"

Derek glanced over at Devin and let out a breath. "It was an Alpha."

"A what?"

"An Alpha, some of the strongest of our kind. Pack leaders."

Scott still looked confused.

"Have you wondered pup why your eyes are a different color than Derek's?" Devin asked, curling her hand around Stiles shoulder. Playing like a cat with a mouse she caught.

"I thought it was like human eyes."

"No," Derek corrected. "Wolves like us either have gold, blue or red. Gold like yours is what every wolf starts out with. No matter if they are born or bitten."

"Ok…." Scott followed.

"Wolves that have blue eyes like us." He gestured, glancing over at Devin, "Have changed color from gold because we took an innocent life."

"And I'm guessing red means Alpha." Stiles stated, the little color left in his face draining.

Devin nodded.

"You and me Scott are Betas. An alpha chose you to be part of their pack. Your important to them." Derek tried to explain.

"What about her?" Stiles asked.

"What about me?" She hissed as she began to pace the grounds.

"Ummmm."He sputtered, gesturing to his face.

"Oh you mean why don't I look like Lon Chaney Jr in Wolfman like the pup there?"

"Exactly!"

"None of your business." Derek barked, irritation flooding his voice.

"This is way too much to process." Scott spat, his breathing unsteady.

"If you let me... I can help you Scott. I can even teach you how to control the change during a full moon." Derek promised, his voice quieting. "I just need your help with the Alpha."

"I...I… I gotta get out of here." Scott trembled.

With that word he dragged Stiles down the hill to his jeep and sped away as fast as they could from the lunatics in the forest.

Without a word Devin put on her jacket and began to make her way towards her bike when Derek gently caught her hand.

"Please don't..." She pleaded refusing to look at him, her voice a near whisper. All the spunk and viciousness drained away.

"Dev it's been three years."

She turned to look at him, and what he saw was all the pain in the world seemingly held back.

" I didn't come back for you Derek."

He quietly listened to her steady heart, hoping to hear the rhythm that meant she was lying but it never came.

"Laura, Derek…. Laura is the reason. But since you clearly have a plan to figure out who the new alpha is I guess I can just go back to… what did you call him… my master." She growled, trying to encourage her anger to rise so she wouldn't let her weakness for him overcome her.

"Are you safe?" He asked, refusing to give in to her baiting.

"Of course I am." She spat.

A lie for sure.

"When is the last time you shifted?"

"Ten minutes ago, or is your memory going."

"Before today."

"I don't have time for this." She dodged, unable to do this with him.

"Dev you completely lost focus, you almost went feral on those kids." He emphasized, gingerly pulling her to him, his hand tenderly cupping her face.

"Don't even pretend you hated pulling me back." she taunted.

He huffed in frustration, " Stop, just Stop Dev! Stop trying to be so goddamn strong all the time... least of all with me."

"Then what the hell is it that you do want from me?" She fumed.

"Stay, don't go back there...to him." He pleaded.

"You know I have to, I don't have a choice… I've never had a choice Derek and that's what you've never been able to accept."

Devin wrenched away from his grip but before he could prolong this apparent torture, she took off on her bike, fleeing from the fresh pain only he could cause.


	4. Chapter 4

Devin didn't go far. With a new Alpha in town and a vendetta on the brain, she wouldn't be chased away by something so insipid as her emotions. While she hunted alone, Derek kept on with Scott, attempting to help him where he could when he had to deal with the Alpha's plans.

It wasn't until on a night like any other that her world would again crumble beneath her, all thanks to that goddamn Alpha's Howl.

Even though the Alpha did not have sway over her, the howl beckoned nonetheless. But the pain that shot through her body mere minutes later sent her spiraling. A fever began to consume her form forcing her to change and go for a run. She stayed in wolf form for almost 24 hours but instead of the pain dissipating it grew.

-Meanwhile in Beacon Hills-

Derek is suffering from being shot by Alison's Aunt Kate. Yet he isn't sure which is more painful, the wound or having to be cared for by Stiles.

After Derek threatens to rip Stiles's throat out with his teeth, he slumps back in the jeep trying to focus on breathing through the pain.

"Can we just call your werewolf girlfriend to help?" Stiles perks up, thinking he might have a way of escaping the situation.

"Devin's not my girlfriend!" He sneered, "Besides she's long gone."

"Damn." Stiles complained as he called Scott once again, hoping for good news.

New plan, take Derek to the animal clinic and find the same kind of bullet that shot him.

Trying to drag a mostly incapacitated Derek through the back door of the Beacon Hills animal clinic proved to me much harder than Stiles has anticipated. Thankfully he never noticed Dr. Deaton watching from his car, having just left the clinic for the night.

As Devin stepped out of the shower, having washed all the mud and grime off, her phone rang.

"Deaton?" She answered.

"Devin it's bad."

"Derek…" she murmured. "Where?"

"My clinic, back room and hurry!" The doctor directed, his vow to stay out of the conflict no longer valid since Derek was now on death's door. Luckily she had the mind to stay. Ten minutes later she was busting through the clinic door only to find Derek vomiting black bile and the poison tendrils working their way from the bullet hole to his heart.

"Holy Shit!" Stiles squealed, holding up his hands, forming a cross with his pointer fingers.

"Really kid? I'm not a vampire." She rolled her eyes, pushing around him to Derek.

Gently she brushed back his hair, now drenched in sweat.

"What the fuck happened?" She demanded, never taking her eyes off the fallen wolf.

"Weird bullet he said, Scott's trying to find out what it was."

"Well he needs to hurry up or else." She seethed, her eyes flaring.

"Or else what?" Stiles stupidly chirped up, unable to control himself.

"Derek will die or have to have his arm amputated. And if either of those happen, I swear. "She growled, "Scott will lose his head… and you….. you, I will tear off your penis simply because I can!"

Thankfully Stiles phone went off, a picture of the bullets wooden box on the screen. "Does Aconit Napel Bleu Nordique mean anything to you two?"

"Nordic blue monkshood… that Bitch!" Devin screamed.

"Did I miss something?" Stiles asked Derek who was busy groaning in agony.

"The hunter that loves to use bullets laced with that shit is named Kate Argent… guess I'm not the only old face that came back to town."

"I need that bullet." Derek coughed, drifting in and out of wolf consciousness.

Stiles interlaced his fingers on top of his head and began to pace while Devin leaned down over Derek, tightening the tourniquet on his bicep.

"Dev…" Derek whispered.

"Shhhh, don't worry I won't let you die." She promised, trying to sooth him.

"I'm sorry." he grunted.

The poison was almost there, if they were going to save him they had to act now. Devin grabbed the bone saw and handed it to Stiles.

"Here," she gestured to right below the band.

"I'll hold him down and you cut."

"No thankyou." Stiles refused.

"Yes!" She demanded, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him over.

"I'm the only one strong enough to hold him down, you have to cut."

"Oh god...oh god, oh god oh god." He freaked as he started up the saw.

"Hang on Derek." She ordered,as she forced her whole weight and wolf strength into holding him down on the table.

BAM- The door flung open, a winded Scott waiving the bullet in the air.

Devin's head dropped to Derek's chest, releasing the breath she had been holding in.

She held out her hand but the bullet slipped from Scott's sweaty palm and rolled across the floor. In that instant Derek rolled and fell to the floor, his status declined.

"Derek!" She screamed, dropping beside him. His breathing shallow and uneven, she knew in her bones that she was losing him.

"Derek.. no! Don't do this!" She pleaded pulling him up towards her, "Not now!"

"Come on baby," she moaned, tears free flowing. "Fight this! Please..."

Stiles heart actually grieved for her. If she wasn't his girlfriend, she certainly was close to him he thought.

"Here!" Scott yelled, slapping the bullet in her hand. Hastily she pried the bullet apart with her teeth and poured the powder on the table. She fished Derek's lighter out of his pocket and set it ablaze. Scooping the remains up she ground them deep into the bullet hole.

"Get Back!" She yelled to the boys, as Derek awoke with a flash, roaring in pain as the poison burned off, returning him to full health.


End file.
